Funding is requested for an Electron Spin Resonance (ESR) Spectrometer. The equipment includes a Brucker instrument ER/2000 console system with a 60dB bridge and IBM CS9000 computer system. The justifications are as follows: (1) The new capability will facilitate the work of a large number of NIH funded research projects, especially in the area of biomedical sciences. As listed in Table I, more than 15 federally funded projects will be immediately benefitted from this facility. (2) No ESR facility is existing on this campus. (3) Scientific expertise is present at this center for free radical studies, thus an efficient use of the new equipment can be anticipated. The operation of the new equipment will be supervised by Dr. Hara P. Misra (PI) who is a coordinator of multi-user Biochemistry Resources laboratory. The equipment will be available to all investigators on this campus and the surrounding region. An institutional committee will oversee the priority, policy and updating of the equipment.